Holy Roman Empire X Italy
by MarokaiteChikyuu
Summary: After his battle with France Holy Roman Empire is brought back by Prussia as a secret weapon against Austria. When Holy Rome realizes his beloved Italy is a male, much less with Germany he demands to have a fight for his beloved's hand. Rated M for violence, language and mature content.
1. Goodbye and hello

_ "Holy Rome!" Holy Roman empire turned to the girl who called his name. A grin spread across his face as Italy ran towards him, her sad smile making his heart sink. "Mr. Austria said you were leaving, he was lying! Right?!"  
"No, he was telling the truth." Holy Rome looked down. "I am going to war with France, so I'm going away for awhile Italy."  
Her brown eyes shone with tears. Lifting up her broom Italy shoved it at Holy Rome. "Take it! Its a goodbye gift, so you will Remember me!"  
"Italy, I will always remember you." He smiled, love coming to his words. "Wait, um, what should I give you as a good bye present?"  
"A kiss." Italy informed. Holy Roman Empires eyes went wide, a kiss? Little did he know that it was part of Italy's culture. Even if he did he would have wished it was because Italy felt the same feelings he had for the cute little girl.  
Holy Rome leaned forward and pressed his lips to Italy's, giving his first kiss away.  
"Hurry up Holy Rome, France won't wait to evade you if you don't hurry!" Austria yelled as he stood by the car.  
"Promise me you'll come back!" Italy pleaded.  
"I promise Italy." He whispered. "I'll return for you."_

_ Frances sword crashed down upon his, knocking him back a few paces. "Ha, you call that a block? Pathetic! I'm going to destroy you and your shabby little outfit!" Holy Rome tried to attack, only to be kicked in the gut and knocked down. "Say your last words little boy!"  
"Italy...I...I'm sorry." France swung his blade at Holy Rome for the last time...Memories of him and Italy played in his head, the cat festival, Italy teaching him to draw and their last moment together. "Ita-Italy...Forgive me..."_

"Germany!" Italy yelled out. "Oh Germany!"  
"What is it! I am busy!" The other man frowned. Japan nodded at Germany which told him he wouldn't mind waiting while he dealt with the more childish one of the Axis power.  
"Well, you see, I was out to buy more pasta for dinner when I saw Prussia! I went to say hi but he didn't seem to be his arrogant self and he said there was something important he had to do and he didn't have time for me and so I asked him what it is and he said he was and he said it was a plot and I kept asking and asking but he wouldn't tell me and then he hit the pasta out of my hands and now we can't have pasta for dinner!" The Italian was almost in tears. "And when I went back to the pasta store they said there was no more pasta! What are we going to do!?"  
"Hm, this is strange." Germany rubbed his chin. "Are you sure he didn't say 'my awesome plan' or something similar?"  
"I don't think so. Germany! You're not seeing the problem!" Germany waved Italy off and looked around for his phone, quickly dialling his brothers number.  
"What is it!? You're interrupting me!" Prussia yelled into the phone.  
"Italy told me he saw you today and said you seemed off." Germany replied. Italy went on to talk to Japan about dinner and how there was little pasta left. Nothing really important, Germany deducted.  
"Well aren't you just the little snoop, West. I'm fine, don't worry yourself." _Well he certainly sounds arrogant._ Germany thought. "I'm just working on a plan to destroy that jerk Austria with his one true weakness! Its a awesome plan! Almost as awesome as me!"  
"Prussia?" Germany heard someone else talking near Prussia. "Where's Italy?!"  
"Hush now! I'm on the phone! So rude! I have to go now West, little snoopy snoop. I'll tell you about my plan later! Stay awesome!" The phone clicked and the line went dead.  
"Italy?" Germany mumbled to himself. He didn't recognize that voice and who would go to Prussia's to look for Italy? Anyone who knew the Italian knew that he would be with Germany. Was this something to dig into or should he just leave it?  
"What is it Germany?" The Italian tilted his head to the side, reminding Germany of a dog.  
"Prussia is up to something, I'm just not sure if its worth thinking about." He nodded, turning back to Japan.  
"If you don't mind, Germany, I would ask to end this meeting for today." Japan said. "Greece has told me he wanted to show me something I would find interesting."  
"Alright."Germany sighed. "Italy, lets go find you some pasta."  
"Yay! Getting pasta!"Italy cheered. "Vee~"

"I say we find a way to lower the prices on pasta!" Germany shouted. They were having another world meeting and Germany was the first to speak. Everyone looked at him shocked.  
"Whats wrong with the prices now?" China asked. "My people are able to get it cheap."  
"So can us Italians!" Italy beamed.  
"I treated my friend Italy to pasta last night," everyone groaned realizing the hole put in Germany's pocket that caused. "And I realized simple noodles should be cheaper."  
"Oh, I'm sorry Germany. I didn't mean to eat so much pasta." The Italian pouted.

Prussia burst through the doors. "Suck it losers! Prussia is here!"  
"Oh not you again." Austria pushed up his glasses. "Your such a nuisance."  
"Oh? You want to start Austria?! I got a special weapon so powerful and horrifying that you could never have a single hope of defeating the awesome Prussia!" He laughed.  
"Oh? And what is this lame ass weapon?" He scoffed.  
"I'd prefer it if you didn't call me 'lame ass' Austria." Germany's head shot up, realizing this is the person who was talking to Prussia. The man looked a lot alike him, aside from the clothes and the hair style it would have been hard to tell them apart. There were two other differences though, there seemed to be a rather large scar on this mans neck that went down into his uniform and Germany would never be caught handling such a weak looking broom...


	2. We will be together, I swear!

"I'd prefer it if you didn't call me 'lame ass,' Austria." Germany stared shocked, who was this man? He was even more shocked for Italy to answer his unspoken question.  
"Holy Rome?" Italy stared at the other man, peaking up Germany's jealousy. Italy didn't pay much attention to other men usually...why was this one different?  
The man turned to face Italy, his eyes going wide. "Romano? What are you doing here? I thought Spain would have taken you over by now."  
"You are such a douchebag!" Romano shouted from the other side of the table. "Your worse than that damned potato eating bastard!" One strange thing after another...Germany wasn't sure what to make of this. "That is my little brother our talking to, you idiot!"  
"Little brother?" Italy stood up and walked towards his long lost love, a love he thought he lost long ago, and stood in front of him with tears in his eyes. "I-Italy!?"  
"Holy Rome!" Italy threw himself into the other mans arms, crying and telling him how sad he was when he was gone, how he waited for him for years and how he drew him often as a kid. "You...You finally came back!"  
"Hold on now." Germany frowned, walking over to the two and ripping Italy out of the Empires arms. "Italy who is this?"  
"This is the Holy Roman Empire!" Italy chirped, his tears still streaking down his face.  
"Ohhh, Germany, looks like you have competition!" America laughed. "Better man up!"  
"America! Shut up!" England growled.  
"Get your hands off of Italy!" Holy Rome snarled at the man who looked so similar to himself.  
"Oh, sorry I'm late everyone, I was just getting my hair...styled..." France looked at Holy Rome as he entered the room. "I killed you."  
"Why does no one see that the awesome Prussia has the same black magic as England!? Only mine is made of pure awesomeness!" Prussia yelled, throwing his usual tantrum. Russia just turned to him and smiled, shutting him up immediately.  
"Quiet!" Italy shouted, everyone silenced and stared at the normally dazed man. "Can't we all just be happy that my friend Holy Rome is back!"  
"Ita-chan." Holy Rome smiled.  
"Italy..." Germany's sadness was quickly replaced with anger as the new man pulled Italy back to him.  
"Holy Roman Empire! We should go paint bunnies like we used to! Vee~" Italy's smile was contagious. As he grinned so did Hungary, then Austria and then Romano.  
"I would like that Italy, I would like that a lot." Holy Rome grinned.  
"Italy! We are having a strategic meeting tonight! At my place." Germany burst out. Japan, immediately understanding what Germany was doing went along with it.  
"Yes, Germany informed me after I left Greece's house. We will be meeting up later." Germany was thankful he had such a good friend in Japan.  
"Wha?! Why was I not told about this meeting!" Austria yelled, then everyone started yelling again.  
"I am a country!" "I do exist! I'm not America!" "Oh my God England! I think there's a ghost in here!" "We have to do something about these tacky military uniforms!" "I will enjoy watching your faces as I crush them into dust." "Wanna be a tomato!" "I'm awesome!"  
Telling closed in Holy Rome grabbed Italy's hand and quickly ran out of the room. "Run like there was a monster behind you." He told Italy.

"Holy Rome." Italy spoke up, looking at his childhood friend. "When France told me you were never coming back I didn't want to believe it but it felt like I heard you ask for my forgiveness then."  
"I did." The Empire looked down. "I thought I wasn't able to come back. I thought I was dead. No, I didn't think I was dead. I was dead. Italy I'm sorry. You've had to spend all this time with that brute Germany just because I haven't been around to protect you! I will never leave you again Ita-chan! Never!" His arms wrapped around Italy's body and they stayed like that for awhile.  
"Germany isn't bad though, Holy Roman Empire. He protects me, buys me pasta and lets me sleep in the same bed as him. We spend lots of time together and we like each other very much." Italy looked up at a stricken Holy Rome.  
"Italy..." He shook his head. "I'll win you back! I swear! We'll be together! Just forget about that idiot Germany!"  
"Italy!" Germany shouted, we found them.  
"Holy Rome, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to go to the meeting." Italy kisses his cheeks and smiled. "Let us continue to be friends forever! Okay!"  
"But...Italia...Why?"  
"As a Italian I can deal with the heartbreak of losing someone you love dearly, but the wounds stay with you forever Holy Rome, and my heart hurt more then you will know, so after me and Germany got together my wounds started to heal! I'm less of a coward now because of Germany, and he protects me too. I...I won't have to worry about Germany leaving me." The words stung. "Goodbye Holy Rome..." Italy left with Germany, leaving Holy Rome alone.  
"Italy...ITALY!"

"I don't like it." Germany glared at Italy who cowered away from his boyfriend. "That bastard is trying to take you away from me Italy and you willingly went with him! Treason say! Treason!" Italy had never seen Germany so worked up before.  
"Ger-Germany..." The man didn't seem to hear him.  
"I don't want you going near him Italy! Ever! I won't be able to take it!" Germany took Italy's hands in his. "I love you Italy. You being near him, the jealousy would make me mad! You told me about him before, you had nightmares about his death and you told me how much you loved him once, but you love me now. Right?"  
"Germany your hurting me." Italy squeaked.  
"Promise me you'll stay away!" The German screamed in rage. Italy managed to wiggle away, making Germany snap back to his common sense. "I-Italy, I'm sorry."  
"You don't trust me." Italy was breaking down. Waves of emotions after waves of emotions. First his joy when he saw Holy Rome and then the pain of knowing he was still in love with him after all these years was too much, but now his love with Germany was getting torn away from him and they way he was acting...Italy had never felt so much sadness in his life expect for that once...when he lost Holy Roman Empire. "I thought you loved me!"  
"I do Italy!"  
"You...Your just going to leave me too! I know it! I-I have to do things on my own! I have to be strong!" Tears fell down the Italians cheeks before he ran out the door, leaving Germany in his dust.

A/N: I'm sorry if I don't make a very good Italy, I just love the boy I'm not good at making him. I don't own Hetalia, as awesome as it is and you should all support its official release. Review! It makes me feel happy when people say that they like my work, cause the most reviews I get the faster I write fanfics! Bwahahaha! Motivation! Anyways, Sebastian (Marokaite Chikyuu) out.


	3. I will save you

Italy had left so sudden that he, now that he knew Italy was a he, left a rather large hole in his heart. Not knowing how to deal with this, and not having a pillow to beat up and yell at, he decided to confront the problem. Germany. Maybe once Italy how how strong her was that he'd love him again.  
The Empire knocked on Germany's door and waited, the worst possible solutions coming to mind. _I won't ever love you again!_ Or _I never loved you! Leave me alone! You are such a loser!_ The thoughts made him shiver.  
"Italy!" The German swung open the door and stared at the Empire with empty eyes. "Your not Italy...Wait, he isn't with you?"  
"No, I thought he would be with you." Holy Rome looked at Germany shocked. "So, if he isn't with me, and he isn't with you were is he?"  
"I don't know, if he was captured I would have gotten a call by now." Panic grabbed both of their hearts.  
"You two are so stupid! Italy is conflicted between you both because he loves you both. Jeez, am the only brother he doesn't love? It must be cause I'm too awesome. Anyways, he went in the direction of Russia's house but I doubt he wanted to go there." Prussia laughed.  
"Prussia!" The brothers hissed. Wait...Brothers?! Well, it would explain a lot. "You know the lay out of that Communists house, right?"  
"I do..." Prussia frowned, not liking where this was going.  
"Take us there, that fucking bastard might have Italy!" Without hope of a escape from he two Italy fanboy's Prussia, Germany, Holy Roman Empire and Japan set off to get Italy.  
"I am going to kill you for letting Italy run away like that you German swine!"  
"Oh and you think I'm the only one to blame? 'Ohh, Italy I love you even though you are in a happy relationship' bah! Pathetic! No wonder you crumbled in front of France!"  
"Coming from someone who wasn't Italy's first kiss." Holy Roman Empire rolled his blue eyes. "That's a mistake I will not be repeating,"  
"Stop fighting!" Prussia shouted. "And lets just talk about how awesome I am!"  
The two turned their bickering on Prussia, finally being able to be on the same team for something. "We're here you nimrods."  
Holy Rome shook out of cold and stared at the normal looking house. "This is it? The big threatening Russia's house?"  
"Don't be deceived, Russia is the craziest fucker I've ever seen." Prussia cussed.  
"Sounds dangerous, I brought my katana just in case." Japan nodded.  
"Alright, we will split up in groups of two. Prussia, your with me, Japan your with Germany." Holy Empire devised.  
"Wait wait wait, I want to be with Japan!" Prussia complained. "At least with him I'm able to know I'm safe!  
"I agree. I will go with Prussia." Germany and Holy Rome had no time to argue, the two men left to enter the Vodka drinking bear's house to find the man they loved.  
"He's probably scared." Holy Rome bawled his fists tightly. "If Russia hurt him I'll gut him like I should have gutted France!"  
"Or he's just sleeping in the basement like Italy generally does when he's held captive." Germany shrugged.  
"You love Italy, it's clear." Germany raised his eyebrow. "But after we get him back I'm going to fight you for Italy's hand. The one to win is most deserving of him."  
"I agree." The two agreed for war before heading into the house.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Germany! Germany!" The German dashed down the hall trying to find his love.  
"Italy!" He shouted.  
"Holy Rome! Holy Rome!" The Empire laughed at the German for running in the wrong direction before running in the opposite direction towards the voice of Italy.  
"I'm coming Italy!" He shouted. He was going to save Italy and then he was going to kill Germany for ever touching his darling. After kicking down the door he spotted Italy...who fell into a bin. Naturally. "Italy, you silly goose. Let me help you out." As he reached for the other man he paused when he was hit with a wave of deja vu.

_"Don't worry Italy, I will save you!" The boy went to grab the little girl when a scene popped into his head 'Eee! Holy Roman Empire touched my under developed boobies!' "Alright! I will rab your waist!" 'Eeek! Holy Roman Empire grabbed my toochie!' "Then I shall grab your clothes!" The Empire grabbed Italy's bloomers and pulled, pulling them down a little and getting him out.  
"You saved me!" Italy cheered. Holy Roman Empire blushed, Italy's but in his mind._

Holy Rome looked into the bin and smiled at Italy. "Don't cry, things will be fine. I'll help you, si?"  
"Si." Italy looked into Holy Romes eyes. "I've missed you so much." He lifted the other man out of the bin and blushed.  
"Not nearly as much as I have, Italy." He held Italy close and kissed him, forgetting about Germany, forgetting that they were in Russias house, forgetting everything outside of the two of them.

"Italy!" Germany burst through the door and snarled.  
"Italy's not here, da? Now do us both a favor and join with Russia."


	4. Italy, I love you no matter what

"Now do us both a favor and join with Russia, da?" Germany stared in horror as the door slammed and locked behind him. The man was like a bear, huge and risky. He seemed sweet but Germany never trusted him. He seemed evil. Now he was sure this man was a psychopath. "Italy is in another room, safe with Holy Roman Empire."  
"Nein! Tell me where Italy is! Take me to him!" Germany shouted, grabbing his whip just in case.  
"In that case I'll tell the servants to kill them both." Russia smiled sweetly, to any normal person, not hearing what he was saying they could have mistaken the situation. _Damn him, DAMN THIS VODKA DRINKING BASTARD! _Germany hissed in his thoughts. "Seeing as Italy wouldn't surrender."  
"Italy didn't surrender?" The German was shocked. The mass producer of white flags didn't give up? "Then neither will I! I will die first!"  
"That can be arranged comrade." The insane Russian started laughing. Taking his pipe-sword out of his cane he started walking towards Germany, terrified for his life he kept backing up until finally he was against the wall and the blade was at his throat.

"I came to save you, quickly we have to go!" Holy Roman Empire grabbed Italy's hand and pulled him towards the door they originally came in.  
"Wait, where is Germany?" The Empire glared at Japan for mentioning his competition.  
"Germany came with you?" Italy tilted his head. "Germany! Russia must have him!"  
"Russia...No, he wouldn't." Prussia panicked. His captor wouldn't hurt his little brother...No! Italy pulled away from Holy Roman Empire and he and Prussia ran to the place where Germany was going to search, finding him on the ground with Russia on top of him. A insane grin on his face as he laughed.  
"Join with Russia!" Russia laughed. Italy screamed, his hand grabbing his white flag out of habit. Prussia walked towards Russia and sniffled.  
"Ger-Germany!" Italy cried, pulling out his flag and running towards Russia. Russia immediately defended, slicing the stick of the flag and looking at Italy. "You monster! Leave my friend Germany alone!" Italy smacked Russia on the chest repeatedly. "Horrible! Horrible person!"  
Holy Roman Empire looked at Italy and jogged beside him, pulling him into his arms and kissing his cheek. "Calm down Italy, I shall take care of this." Drawing his sword out of its sheath the Empire glared at Russia, his mind focused. "Let Germany go."  
"Oh? Little one, you think you can take on Russia? My power has grown since last time we met. I've been drinking lots of Vodka since then." The child like laugh sent shivers down Holy Roman Empires spine but he was determined. For Italy.  
"Germany is important to Italy, and as much as I hate that bastard, I love Italy and what is important to him is important to me! I don't let whats important to me get hurt." He nodded, it all made sense in his head. "So, even if you are stronger then me I will fight for my Italy's happiness!"

Germany was shocked and by the look of it, so was Italy. Italy watched in amazement as his childhood love stood in front of him, guarding him and Germany despite hating him. Holy Rome was strong...and Italy's love for him had never disappeared. "Italy." His eyes caught Holy Romes. "I love you, remember that."  
"Holy Roman Empire..." Italy smiled and stood next to him, what was left of his stick in his hands ready to fight. "I'm with you all the way!"

"Enough!" Prussia walked beside Russia. "Don't you want someone who likes snow instead of this rude German? Jeez! The Awesome Prussia is willing to go with you if you leave Germany and his pals alone."  
"Prussia, your already one with Russia, no?" Russia looked at him confused before smiling.  
"Let them go and lets go alright, shiza, your slow." The Prussian laughed. Russia got off of Germany and grabbed Prussias hand. A happy, and not scary for once, smile on his face. Psh, who is anyone fooling? Russia's smile was always scary.  
"Germany are you alright?"Italy rushed to Germany, leaving the Empire feelings alone.  
"Yes, I'm fine..." Looking up into Italys eyes Germany decided. "Italy..I can't be with you anymore."  
"What?! Why?!" Italy questioned, already knowing why as the reason stood behind him.  
"A rather determined empire cares for you more then I seem to, and you seem to care for him just as much." Germany closed his eyes, tears invading him and his throat closing up. "But I swear to God, if you hurt Italy I will kill you."  
"Gratzi." Holy Rome looked at Italy who smiled right back at him. Taking Italy in his arms he knew he was going to be with this person for the rest of his life. Male or female. He loved Italy, and now...Italy really did love him back.

"Hey! Germany! How does it feel to be second best to that man Empire! Eh?" Romano laughed.  
"Your brother is happy and that's all that matters." Germany nodded. "But I'll always be watching for the day he slips up."  
"Even if I do, Italy will stay mine. I won't give him up so easily Germany." The Empire said, walking right by Germany on his way to visit Austria and Hungary.  
"Hiya Germany! Hiya Romano" Italy chirped happily. The two stared at him dumbfounded...Italy's happiness always got the best of them.

A/N: I still don't own Hetalia or any of these characters.

PLEASE review. Yes, I'm talking to you people reading right now. I'm going to write one more chapter to this or more, depending on what these lovely reviews say. Please?


End file.
